Calvin and Hobbes and the Cardboard Adventures
by Dannor
Summary: All done! The sequal, sort of, is Around the World.
1. The Big Refridgerator Box

Calvin and Hobbes and the Cardboard Adventures  
  
Chapter One: The Big Refrigerator Box  
  
Calvin was very excited. His parents were getting a new refridgerator. Calvin didn't care about the fridge. He cared about what it came in.  
  
"Oh boy!" he cried when the workman brought the big box containing the refridgerator in.   
"I can't wait for them to get it open! We'll have a new box!" Calvin's best friend, Hobbes, a tiger, exclaimed.  
"Calvin, get out of the way!" Calvin's mother called to him, who was standing behind the men.  
"Okay, okay!" Calvin grumbled, leading Hobbes down into his basement, where he had all of his cardboard boxes stored. He had quiet a large number of them, fifty some, but the refridgerator box would be his biggest box yet! All of the boxes had various words scrawled on them in sloppy handwriting. The biggest three said, 'Time Machine,' 'Transmogrifier,' and 'Duplicator,' all with the top at different angles.   
"I can't wait to invent something out of this box!" Calvin cried in glee.  
"Hoh boy... this doesn't sound very fun..." Hobbes complained. All of Calvin's inventions had never really done anything that was good. The duplicator, for instance. When Calvin made it, he duplicated himself. Then, that duplicate made even more duplicates! When he added the ethicator to it, he thought he had perfected it. The ethicator made a copy of his good side, who later evaporated for having an evil thought.  
"Aw, Hobbes, the last time we got in trouble was-"  
"Last week, when you took Susie's stuffed rabbit and tried to make it confess to the wherabouts of Susie's diary. Remember?" Hobbes inturrupted, glaring at Calvin.  
"Oh yeah..." Calvin grinned sheepishly.  
"Well, you can count me out of any zany idea's you come up with, Calvin! I'm not going to be getting in any more trouble!" Hobbes delcared.  
"Calvin, will you put this box away?" Calvin's mom called down the stairs.  
"Hey, Mom, can I keep the box?" Calvin called back up.  
"Yeah, sure, but don't make a mess!" she called back.  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Calvin exclaimed, trying to hold in his excitment as he dragged the big box, at least three times bigger than him, down the stairs.  
"Listen, Calvin, you can stay down here, but I'm going to take a nap," Hobbes said, walking up the stairs.  
"Don't worry! I'll have this done in an hour or so!" Calvin called to Hobbes, who was already at the door.'  
  
When Hobbes got upstairs, Calvin's mom saw him lying on the floor next to the basement door. "Calvin shouldn't leave this here, it could get torn!" his mother said, picking Hobbes up and carring him up to Calvin's room.  
  
In the basement, Calvin was examining the box. "Hmm... it could be a time machine and another new invention! Yeah! I've got it! A dimensional time warper!" he exclaimed as he got out a black permanent marker from a drawer in the desk.   
  
About an hour later, Calvin emerged from inside of the box. "I did it!" he sighed, as he admired his work. All over the inside, buttons were drawn that said things like, 'Warp!' and, 'Time Travel.' He grinned. "Wait'll Hobbes sees this!" Calvin said, writing down one final thing on the side. It said, once again in his sloppy handwriting, 'Dimensional Time Warper.'  
  
"Hey, Mom!" Calvin called to his mom.  
"What, Calvin?" she asked.  
"Where's Hobbes at? I want to show him something!"  
"Calvin, look at you!" his mom said, examining Calvin, who had permanent marker all over his skin. "Go upstairs and take a bath!"   
Grumbling, Calvin obliged. After he got out of the tub, he went into his room where Hobbes was lying on the bed.  
"Hey, Hobbes! Check out what I've made!" Calvin said, shaking the tiger.  
"Okay... but you'd better not drag me on some sort of, 'adventure!'" Hobbes grumbled as he got up.  
"C'mon!" Calvin called, running down the hallway.  
  
"Wow!" Hobbes said, looking at the Dimensional Time Warper. "You've outdone yourself, Calvin!"   
"Yeah, I think I did, didn't I?" Calvin replied.  
"So, what does it do?" Hobbes asked.  
"Well, let's test it out! I've already got us two backpacks packed full of stuff!" Calvin said, pulling out two backpacks from the box.  
"Oh no! I don't want to go with you!" Hobbes said, sticking his tounge out in disgust.  
"Oh yes you do! Now, follow me!" Calvin jumped in the box.  
Hobbes figured he had no choice but to follow Calvin. Climbing in the box slowly, he looked around inside. "What exactly does this thing do?" he asked.  
"It's a Dimensional Time Warper. We need to close the lid while we dimension warp!" Calvin said, grabbing one end of the box lid, indicating that Hobbes grab the other.  
"Di- di- dimension WHAT?" Hobbes said, not moving.  
"We'll warp from this dimension to another! Now, grab that other end of the box!" Calvin replied, pulling his end down.  
"What's in these backpacks?" Hobbes asked, still not moving.  
"Oh, y'know, the sorta thing we'll need while we do this. Food, comic books, alien zappers... that sort of stuff! Now, grab that other end!" Calvin said, this time slightly irritated.  
"Well, since you packed food..." Hobbes said as he grabbed the other end of the box lid.  
When the lid shut, there was a surprisingly large amount of space.  
"Ready, Hobbes?" Calvin asked.  
"As I'll ever be..." Hobbes muttered.   
"Well, here we go!" Calvin said as he pushed the big button that said, 'Warp!' 


	2. A Slight Problem

Chatper Two: A Slight Problem  
  
Check for the disclaimer in the review I wrote myself!  
  
After a rough jolt, which made Hobbes's stomach lurch, the box stood still.  
"Wow!" Calvin commented. "That was quick!"  
"You can say that again..." Hobbes said, holding his stomach.  
"Come on! Let's go and see what's out there!" Calvin said, standing up, and he pushed the lid open. Looking around, Calvin said, "Wow! This looks like someplace Spaceman Spiff would go!"  
The landscape certainly was strange. It was rocky, but the rocks weren't any normal colors. They were sickening shades of green and yellow. And the sky, which was the srangest part of all, was a dull red color.  
"Let's explore!" Calvin said, taking all of the landscape in.  
"Alright... but wouldn't it be best if we added a hover feature to the Dimensional Time Warper?" Hobbes commented.  
"I already thought of it!" Calvin indicated, showing Hobbes the paper plate and toilet paper cone he had glued inside of the box. Then, lifting the box over, he showed to large circles. Getting back into the box, Calvin pushed a button that said, 'Go.'   
The box hummed for a moment, before lifting off the ground. Pushing the forward button, the box flew by the country side.  
"I wonder where we are!" Hobbes asked Calvin as the wind whipped his face.  
"Well, hard to say! I'd think we were traveling in the Dimensional Time Warper for about five seconds, so we must be five dimensions away from our own!" Calvin replied.  
"How are you sure?" Hobbes asked.  
"Well... um... I can't be, but that's how it works, so there!" Calvin retorted.  
Hobbes rolled his eyes at this as the box kept on flying.  
  
Back on Earth, Calvin's mother was wandering around the house looking for him.  
"Calvin!" she called down the basement stairs. "Calvin!" she called up the stairs to the upstairs. "Calvin!" she called outside.  
She wasn't really worried. Calvin had gone off on his own lots of times. She just needed him to explain why all of the toilet paper in the bathroom was on the floor.  
She looked out the window and saw Susie Derkins outside, playing with her rabbit, Mr. Bun. She treated Mr. Bun like Calvin treated Hobbes.  
"Susie!" she called out to her. "Have you seen Calvin?"  
"Not recently. Why?" Susie called back.  
"Oh, no reason. I'm just looking for him!" Calvin's mom called back, before going back into the house to resume her search.  
"Strange, Calvin usually is running around in the woods or some place," Susie commented.  
  
Back where ever Calvin and Hobbes were, Hobbes was starting to get sick. "Ugh..." he moaned, "I'm getting car sick...."  
"You dummy, we aren't even in a car!" Calvin yelled at him.  
"Well, I can still get sick!" Hobbes yelled back.  
Calvin chose to ignore him as he turned left. He turned right. He went right for about an hour, then turned left. After a while, Calvin noticed something.  
"Hey, Hobbes," he said, "notice how there isn't any life here?"  
"Yeah, why?" Hobbes asked.  
"Put your vortex goggles on, Hobbes, 'cause we are going back in time!" Calvin said, stopping the Dimensional Time Warper, then pulled out a pair of goggles.  
"Oh no..." Hobbes complained. Hobbes had never really liked Calvin's Time Machine, considering what kind of trouble it had gotten them into.  
"Well, c'mon! Get your goggles on!" Calvin yelled.  
"Do I have to wear goggles?" Hobbes asked.  
"I've told you before, we need to wear goggles while traveling in time!" Calvin said, handing Hobbes a pair of goggles.  
"Alright...." Hobbes said, putting the goggles on.  
Pressing a button, the Dimensional Time Warper lifted off of the ground slowly, and then sped off into the air.   
"Light speed, here we come!" Calvin cried as the approached light speed.  
"Oh no!" Hobbes cried out as the went into hyperspace.  
Hyperspace always looks different, Hobbes thought. He wasn't sure why, but it always did. The Dimensional Time Warper sped along as Calvin spoke out Hobbes's thoughts.  
"What time should we go to?" Calvin asked.  
"Just pull off here and see where we are," Hobbes replied. Calvin pushed the button that said, 'Land' when a slight problem arose.   
Three things happened at once. The Dimensional Time Warper Lurched. Hobbes fell out of the box. Calvin landed without Hobbes.  
  
Hobbes awoke with a groan. Rubbing his head, he felt a large bump that hurt when he touched it. "Ow...." he moaned. He didn't bother to open his eyes. "Calvin, I know this is one of your tricks! Apoligize for knocking me out of the Dimensional Time Warper!" When he opend his eyes, it wasn't Calvin he saw.  
  
Calvin was in panic. He had landed in a different time than Hobbes. He knew he had landed further in the future than Hobbes had, because Hobbes was blown backwards when he fell out. Maybe he could find somebody who knew something about Hobbes. He looked around as he landed the Dimensional Time Warper. It was different than it was in the future, that was for sure. There were these things that all wore orange clothing with black stripes. They were all celebrating something. Calvin prayed that they spoke english as he walked up to one of them.  
"Excuse me!" he said. The thing he walked up to looked up.   
"Yes?" the alien said in english, which surprised Calvin.  
"Have you ever heard of a tiger named Hobbes?" Calvin asked.  
The alien started laughing. "Heard of Hobbes? Hasn't everybody?"   
"Um... well...." Calvin started to say.  
"Hobbes was the best leader our people have ever had!" the alien said, throwing his arms up.  
"Was?" Calvin asked, a note of shock in his voice.  
"Yes, was," the alien said, slightly perturbed. "He's been been gone from us for thousands of years!"  
Calvin gaped in shock. Hobbes had been gone for thosands of years?  
"How... did he... die?" Calvin asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
"Die? The Great Hobbes never died! He was taken away by a boy with blonde hair in a flying box!" the alien said, which made Calvin sigh in relief. He had rescued Hobbes from this strange dimension.  
"Exactly how long ago was this?" Calvin questioned the alien further.  
"Well, the Great One came precisly 4000 years ago today!" the alien said.  
"Thanks!" Calvin called to him, running towards the Dimensional Time Warper. As soon as he got Hobbes, the two of them would go home!  
  
Hobbes was being treated like a king! All of these strange little aliens around him seemed to worship him! They all bowed down to him, and started to repete what he said.  
"Calvin, is that you!" all of the aliens chanted.  
Hobbes was certainly enjoying himself! He was getting the best food, not to mention personal servants.   
After about an hour, Hobbes was getting tired. He managed to find a comfortable spot away from all of the aliens, who insisted on following him everywhere.  
  
Calvin landed the Dimensional Time Warper with a thud. He looked around for Hobbes. There, lying under some leaves, was the tiger, sound asleep! Calvin ran up to him and woke him up. "C'mon Hobbes, let's get out of here!"   
"Mmm..." Hobbes said, still half asleep. Helping Hobbes up, Calvin led him to the Dimensional Time Warper. "I don't want to leave..." Hobbes mumbled.  
Dragging him into the box, Calvin pushed the time travel button. After landing in the time the came from, Calvin pushed the Dimension Warp button.   
"What's wrong?" Hobbes asked, now fully awake.   
"The button! It won't work!" Calvin cried out.  
"Oh, that's just great..." Hobbes complained.  
"This could take weeks to fix!" Calvin moaned. 


	3. A Visit With Some Old Friends

Calvin and Hobbes and the Cardboard Adventures  
  
Part Three: Visiting Some Old Friends  
  
"Why won't the Dimensional Time Warper work?" Hobbes shouted.  
  
Calvin kicked the box hard. It flew five feet. "It should work now," Calvin said, walking over to the box, now slightly beaten up.  
  
"Oh, great work, Calvin!" Hobbes yelled, still angry. Calvin's solutions with his machines weren't exactly the best.  
  
The two of them jumped in the box. Closing the lid, Calvin pressed the button that said warp. There was a slight thud, and they landed. They opened the box, and they found themselves in some strange dimension. Calvin looked around a gasped. There were aliens walking around that looked like the aliens who 'owned' Earth, Glaxoid and Nebular.  
  
"Hey, Calvin, don't they look just like-"  
"Glaxoid and Nebular...." Calvin said, remembering the day he met them. It was just a normal autumn day when he had a leaf collection, that he was supposed to have been working on for two weeks, due the next day. He and Hobbes were frantically trying to get fifty leaves, when they heard a wumming sound above them. To make a long story short, Calvin sold Earth for fifty leaves, but he still failed the project.  
  
"Look! It's the Supream Earth Potanate!" a voice said from behind Calvin.  
  
Calvin gasped. "GLAXOID AND NEBULAR?!?" He turned around and saw Glaxoid and Nebular  
"Yes, Earth Potanate! We thank you for your toasty socks once again!" Glaxoid, the leader of the two, said.  
  
The other one, Nebular, spoke up. "They kept us warm and toasty during the time when your planet's faulty axis made the planet cold!"  
  
"Don't mention it...." Calvin grumbled.   
  
"Do you guys know how far it is from Earth where we are?" Hobbes asked Nebular, who was the navigator.   
  
"Long way. Very long way. We know a fast way, but if you sell us the moon, we'll give you our space ship!" Nebular replied, looking up at the sky in a forlorn sort of way.  
  
"Why the moon? Our's is boring. Why don't you go to Saturn or something?" Calvin asked, with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Supream Earth Potanate, you forget! Earth is a prime realestate location! The moon would be a perfect hotel spot!" Glaxoid responded, his face in a huge grin.  
  
"Yes... how can we forget that hole in the ozone, the melting polar ice caps, neuclear waste, and all of the rest that makes Earth such a great spot for the family to come for a weekend," Hobbes said sarcastically. The aliens, however, didn't notice.  
  
"Is it a deal? Or does your moon have a faulty axis like your planet, Earth Potanate?" Glaxoid asked, trying to close the bargin.  
  
"Sure, why not. We're not losing anything!" Calvin said, and he and Hobbes followed Glaxoid and Nebular to a docking port, and Nebular showed them a spaceship, the same one they had flown to Earth.  
  
"So, how do we fly this thing?" Calvin asked.  
  
"You'll have to figure that out for yourself! Good bye!" Glaxoid said, closing the metal door quickly behind him.  
  
"Well," Hobbes said, rolling his eyes. "THAT sure went well!"   
  
"Oh, shut up, Hobbes," Calvin said angrily. "Now, help me figure out how to work this thing!"   
  
"Well, here's an insturction manual-" Hobbes started to say.  
  
"Let's just press this button and see what it does!" Calvin inturrupted, and he pressed a button that said something in some alien language on it.  
  
The spaceship started humming. It gradually got louder and louder, and then, with a rough jolt, it flew out of the port.  
  
Calvin opened a window. From space, the planet which Glaxoid and Nebular lived on looked like a huge, metal hunk of rock, with what looked liked flyes swarming all over it.  
  
"Well," Calvin said, "we'd better press another button!"   
  
"NO!" Hobbes yelled, and jumped in front of the button that Calvin was about to push.  
  
Calvin hit Hobbes, and they both fell back onto the control pannel, hitting about nineteen buttons at once.   
  
"Oh no!" Hobbes moaned, and with a big woosh, they warped dimensions, yet again.  
  
  
  
  
Calvin woke up with a groan, and looked around. The space ship was a mess! It had crash landed on some planet, and it had caused the ship massive amounts of damage. At least the DTW is still intact, thought Calvin. Boy, had he gotten them into a bad situation this time! 


	4. Back Home

Hobbes woke with a start. He tried to remember what had happened last. All he could remember was.... "CALVIN!" he screamed, and looked around to find Calvin, who wasn't anywhere near him. This was one mess Calvin had gotten them into that wasn't so small.   
  
"CALVIN!" he called a second time. Still, no answer. Of course, Hobbes figured that Calvin was hiding from him. He thought that Calvin had hid from him. He got up and dusted off a little debris, and walked in the direction where the smoking spaceship was.  
  
  
"Our hero, the fearless Spaceman Spiff, Interplanetary Explorer Extroardenaire, is lost on a hostile, alien world, only known as X," Calvin narrated to himself. He didn't have to see an alien world in his imagination, he could see if for real this time. He was doing another one of his Spaceman Spiff narrations. "Suddenly, he spots an orange cat like creature.... uh oh!" Calvin said, quickly switching to reality. Hobbes was storming towards him.   
  
"CALVIN!" he yelled.  
  
"Um... heh... hi, Hobbes!" Calvin said, grinning sheepishly. Hobbes, apparently, wasn't in the mood for fun.  
  
"Alright, Calvin! What happened?!?" Hobbes yelled, once again, and picked Calvin up by the colar of his shirt. Calvin just grinned sheepishly in his face. "Quit the theatrics, and tell me what happened!"  
  
"OK! I'll tell you! The ship crashed! We're stuck!" Calvin confessed.  
  
"We're WHAT?!?!" Hobbes yelled again. He was so mad at Calvin.  
  
"The ship malfuntioned and crash landed here. We're stuck. I can't repare it. All we have left is the DTW!" Calvin replied, squirming out of Hobbes's grip. "Now, c'mon. Let's get outta here. I have the DTW. I want to go home!"   
  
"Fine... fine..." Hobbes grumbled. His idea of going home comfortably was not by means of a rifridgerator box.  
  
They walked some way, because the Dimensional Time Warper had flown several hundered yards. When they did reach it, however, Calvin was glad to report that everything was in fine working order, except that their food supply was low.  
  
"Oh great!" Hobbes moaned. "We don't have anything to eat? We could be stuck out here for weeks!"  
  
"Oh, hush up you big baby. We'll get home eventually. See this?" Calvin pointed to a grid he had drawn on the Dimensional Time Warper.  
  
"Yeah," Hobbes replied, unimpressed by Calvin's less than good drawing ability.  
  
"Well, that thing can steer us in any direction we want!" Calvin said happily. Hobbes, however, wasn't pleased with it.  
  
"YOU COULD STEER THIS THING THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU HAVEN'T? WHY DIDN'T YOU?!?!?" he screamed at Calvin, who quickly answered.  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure it would work, so I didn't really want to test it out unless I was postive, so I-"  
  
"Get in!" Hobbes said gruffly, and grabbed Calvin by his legs and put him in upside-down.   
  
"OW!" Calvin complained, as he sat upright.  
  
"Now," Hobbes continued, closing the box lids, "steer us home!"  
  
Pressing a large button, the Dimensional Time Warper lifed up off of the ground and into space. "OK..." Calvin said, staring at the screen and out of the window, which matched. "I need to steer us to the left..." The box made a sharp turn to the left. After an hour or so of painstakingly small course changes, they eventually reached Earth. Looking down, Calvin complained.   
  
"How come North America isn't purple like on my map?"  
  
"I don't care! JUST LAND!" Hobbes shouted.  
  
Finally, after fifteen minutes, they landed in Calvin's backyard. No longer bright like it was at noon, when they left, Calvin checked his watch. "HOLY SMOKES! WE'VE BEEN GONE FOR FOURTEEN HOURS!"   
  
Quietly, the pair tried to sneak into Calvin's bedroom, but when they entered the house through the sliding glass door, a surprise was wating for them.  
  
"It's awefully late, Calvin," Calvin's father said from the couch.  
  
Calvin wished he could dissappear forever then. His dad was sitting on the couch. Apparently, he had been waiting for Calvin ever since it got dark.  
  
"Gee, Dad, I'd sure like to explain, but-"  
  
"Your mother is worrid sick about you, young man. Now, I suggest you go upstaris and tell her that your back. She's considered calling the police, since we haven't seen you since you took your bath this afternoon," his dad inturrupted. "And then we're going to discuss what exactly you've done to upset us so much, Calvin. Now, go on!"  
  
Grumbling, Calvin marched upstairs to his parents' bedroom, where his mom was lying in bed, with three empty box of tissues. "Mom.... I'm awefully sorry..." Calvin started to say, but his mom wouldn't hear of it.   
  
The next morning, Calvin was grounded for a month, for missing dinner, being out past 8 o'clock, and worrying his parents. He wasn't allowed to watch television, go outside, or anything he enjoyed. He had to sit in his bedroom all of that time. This was just another usual day in the life of Calvin. 


End file.
